My Fault
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Every cat could see how close Mistface and Hollowdusk were. The siblings were a bit too close. Challenge for TorrentClan


Every cat in WindClan could see how close Mistface and Hollowdusk were. The siblings did everything together whenever they could. They had bonded after their father left the Clan to become a loner. No cat knew where he went or why he left. But Hollowdusk hated his father.

Their mother Fernleap was devastated and lost the will to continue being a warrior, staying with the elders. So he only had his sister.

Mistface was not just a sister to him. She was his favorite Clanmate. The white she-cat had their mother's warm green eyes. But he did have their mother's gray speckled pelt. He had green eyes as well, but he liked hers better. He wanted him to the only cat that she hung out with. Who else could protect her but him?

Mistface loved her brother. After all, he was the only cat to not flinch at her. She was known around WindClan as the grumpiest she-cat in the forest. So none of her Clanmates really cared about her. She didn't really mind at all. She fought and hunted for the Clan like the others. That's all she really needed. Until Rowanfrost told her about _them_.

 _"What is wrong with me, Rowanfrost?"_

 _"There is nothing_ wrong _with you. I'm just as shocked as you are, considering you don't really hang out with any WindClan toms," the ginger and white tom sat down calmly._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Mistface, you are going to be having kits. I'm sure the father, whoever that is, will be pleased."_

Mistface knew exactly who the father was. There was no _other_ cat that it could be. She was pregnant. With her _brother's_ kits. With a sickening quench in her stomach, she padded over to her brother to warn him.

* * *

Hollowdusk followed his sister into the forest, keeping close to her. Their pelts brushed as they moved among the moor. When Mistface suddenly turned around, he jumped back startled.

"Sorry!" He quickly made sure that she was alright. But he noticed how she seemed to stumble. Her stomach was heavy and he got the message. "Mistface, are you having kits?"

She turned her brilliant green gaze away from him and mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"We are having them. Hollowdusk, these kits are yours." Mistface had pain streaked across her eyes.

" _His_ kits?"

The siblings were stuck with horror at the cat that sprung out the bushes. Applestar was glaring at them as he shook his paw.

"Come with me. _Now!_ "

Hollowdusk knew that he couldn't say no. Applestar was leader. The black tom's word was law.

* * *

Applestar called a Clan meeting as Mistface gazed in terror. She and her brother couldn't run as the rest of Applestar's patrol surrounded them, giving the siblings dirty looks.

"Look at these two disgusting mouse-hearts. This pair of brother and sister are having kits together. Their own sibling!"

Gasps echoed around the camp at his words. This was the first time that this has ever happened. Mistface tried to catch her mother's eyes, but Fernleap wouldn't look at her. She turned around and went back to the elders den without saying a word to her kits.

"What do we do with them?"

"Kill them! Make them suffer!"

"I will not kill them today," Applestar shouted over his warriors, "But they are no longer warriors of WindClan. Hollowdusk, Mistface, leave now. If any of my warriors catch you or your spawn in the moors, you will be killed by my warriors."

Mistface's heart broke at his harsh words. She would have swayed without her brother.

"I'd like to see them try!" Hollowdusk gave them a growl before helping his sister out of camp.

Mistface felt sick to her stomach as insults were thrown at them. Where would they even go? But that wasn't going to be a problem for her. She had her brother and her kits.

 _It's ok, my kits. My brother and I will keep you safe._

* * *

Hollowdusk had to drag himself out of his nest in their cave. His and Mistkit's. They had stayed in a cave on the outskirts of ThunderClan's territory. But since they had no medicine cat, Mistface's birth had been hard. Two of the kits, Bumblekit and Treekit had died moments after their birth. Mistface herself didn't last much longer than her sons, having lost too much blood. He had named the female kit after her. But she needed milk soon. Hollowdusk sat along the ThunderClan border with the kit, waiting for a patrol to show up. But he knew that Mistface would be waiting for him forever.


End file.
